memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Augments/Prologue
A destroyed Bajoran freighter is floating in front of the Intrepid. On the bridge Admiral Kira is looking at the viewer as he looks at Commander Sato and asked for a scan of survivors. Scan for survivors Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Sato. Commander Sato inputs commands into the console. None sir and there's a weapon signature in the debris field its Klingon Commander Sato says as she turns to him. Typhuss is shocked by this. Klingons, why would they attack a Bajoran freighter Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Sato. She shrugs her shoulders then Commander Grayson chimes in. They could be renegade Klingons Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Possibly Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Commander Sato chimes in. It could be a stolen Klingon vessel? Commander Sato says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Maybe, let's get to work Typhuss says as he looks at Hoshi. She nods. The Intrepid is still in front of the destroyed freighter. In the ready room Typhuss is briefing Admiral Cornwell via holo-com. A Bajoran freighter was destroyed by a Klingon ship or it was stolen, no survivors from the Bajoran ship, we have no idea what's going on Kat Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. I've sent out an alert to all allied ships and outposts within fifty light-years of your position, I've placed the Home Fleet on high alert in case the attackers decide to attack Earth Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks for a few minutes. I want to go find this Klingon ship and find out what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. I thought you might decide on that I'm sending you back up Captain Y'Nar of the Enterprise, is on her way to your position I've given Chakotay command of the Home Fleet if this is an attack by the Klingons its only fair to have two of our most powerful ships on the hunt Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss chimes in. Thank you Kat, we will wait for the arrival of the Enterprise Typhuss says as he looks at Kat. Cornwell out Admiral Cornwell says and the holo-com ends. The Enterprise drops out of warp and approaches the Intrepid. In the transporter Captain Y'Nar, Commander McCabe, and Lieutenant Commander Mitchell who moved to tactical officer and chief of security beam aboard the Intrepid. Admiral Captain Y'Nar says as she greets Admiral Kira. Typhuss nods at her. Captain, let's get to work Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. She nods and they leave the transporter room. In Hazard ops Admiral Kira gives them the mission briefing. It looks like a Klingon ship destroyed a Bajoran freighter or someone stole a Klingon ship and is attacking other ships, we don't know what's going on and we are going to find this Klingon ship and stop it Typhuss says as he looks at them. Captain Y'Nar chimes in. I've been reviewing past Enterprise mission logs and in 2154 Enterprise NX-01 was sent to the Borderland to track down a Klingon bird of prey with the help of Doctor Soong who stole Augment embryos from Cold Station 12, and they were able to stop them and prevent war with the Klingon Empire Captain Y'Nar says as she looks at them. I know about that Typhuss says as he looks at Captain Y'Nar. Then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Grayson says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Kelly Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Sir we're picking up something from the Federation-Klingon border Commander Grayson says over the com. Typhuss is confused by it. From the Federation-Klingon border? asked Typhuss as he talked into the com. Yes, sir it looks like there's something happening there but I can't make it out Commander Grayson says over the com. Captain Y'Nar chimes in. Commander link in with probe 12 we left a probe there to monitor the situation before we came at the orders of Fleet Admiral Akaar he wanted an early warning system in case the Klingons break from the treaty and attack us Captain Y'Nar says as she speaks into the com and then looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira is surprised by that order. Oh crap Commander Grayson says over the com. Admiral Kira responds. Damn it Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Sir there's a fleet of Klingon warships heading to the border Commander Grayson says over the com. Everyone is shocked by that.